This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Structural Genomics Consortium (SGC) is a not-for-profit British-Canadian partnership that aims to determine the 3-dimentional structures of hundreds of proteins of significant medical importance. The SGC Toronto scientists seek to determine the 3D structures of human proteins of therapeutic relevance, with a probable focus on those involved in intracellular small molecule metabolism, those with a direct involvement in human genetic disease and those that are implicated in protein degradation. It is likely that most of the structures at the SGC will be determined using the method of molecular replacement. We expect >70% of the SGC crystal structures will be determined using data collected at home with Rigaku FR-E and with an Actor robot for crystal mounting. Synchrotron radiation will be necessary to collect higer resolution data for poor diffracting crystals. Goal of this proposal is to evaluate the resolution increase for data collected with CHESS beamline A1 and F1 over that with Rigaku FR-E (at home).